Felipe Paulo
!!! HALL OF FAMER !!! Felipe Paulo,um dos wrestlers mais experientes de toda EWF. Felipe Paulo fez história na Antiga EWF foi o 1° Intercontinental Champion e tbm Tag Team Champion ao lado de R-Truth, sem falar que foi junto de Evan Miller, quem colocou a EWF de pé (Felipe Paulo foi quem introduziu R-Truth ao Hall of Fame) Intercontinental Champion Felipe Paulo foi o 1° Intercontinental Champion de toda a história da EWF, ao já conquistar o Title em uma Ladder Match no Smackdown #1 e em seguida entrou em uma rivalidade com Lionel Brooks, que no Over the Limit 2012 conseguiu lhe derrotar e lhe tirar o Intercontinental Championship... Tag Team Champion Após a perda do Intercontinental Championship, Felipe Paulo se juntou à um antigo amigo, que havia o 1° Contender ao Tag Team Championship, mas ainda não tinha uma dupla, R-Truth, formando assim á What's up Sucka, que no Night of Champions 2012 derrotou a Flight in Flames (Gabriel Mysterio e Ty Kidd) para se tornarem os 2° Tag Team Champions da história, porém ficaram apenas 12 dias com os Titles, pois no Raw #8, perderam os Titles para os debutantes Carlos Shadows e Gabriel Costa, New Brothers of Destruction Smackdown Felipe Paulo no Smackdown #9, salvou Lionel Brooks de um ataque contra outros 3 novatos, porém mesmo com a ajuda, Lionel se lesionou... No Smackdown #11, Felipe foi derrotado por um dos 3 novatos e no Summerslam 2012, esses 3 novatos enfrentariam Felipe, Lionel Brooks (que conseguiu retornar da lesão à tempo) e um wrestler surpresa... Pouco antes da Match começar, Evan Miller anunciou que o 1° Eliminado da equipe que perdesse estaria demitido... Então foi revelado que o wrestler surpresa era R-Truth, que estava de retorno á empresa, mas logo o 1° Eliminado de todos foi Felipe Paulo, o que deixou ainda mais tenso a luta, mas no final mesmo sobrando apenas R-Truth contra 2, a equipe de R-Truth, Felipe Paulo e Lionel Brooks conseguiu sair com a vitória, mantendo o emprego de Felipe e derrotando os 3 novatos No Main Event do Smackdown #12, Felipe Paulo derrotou Rhenan "The Miz" Souza e Giooo para conquistar o 1° Contender ao World Heavyweight Championship... porém, Felipe Paulo no Smackdown #13 anuncia sua aposentadoria e então entrega seu 1° Contender à Gabriel Mysterio e em troca, consegue uma luta contra Evan Miller para o PPV Money in the Bank 2012, que segundo Felipe, era sua Dream Match... porém sua Match foi interrompida por R-Truth, que já estava atrapalhando Evan Miller em seus negócios à um bom tempo e então Evan Miller e R-Truth vão brigando pelo Backstage, até que R-Truth atira Miller contra uma janela de vidro No Smackdown #15, R-Truth e Felipe Paulo então discutiram sobre a interrupção da Match no Money in the Bank, até que chegou Caio Paccioni (World Heavyweight Champion) e propôs que no Main Event do Smackdown #16, os 2 se enfrentassem pelo 1° Contender ao WHC, onde Felipe Paulo conseguiu sair vitorioso após a distração de Gabriel Paccioni pra cima de R-Truth Infelizmente, o Smackdown #16 foi o último Smackdown antes do final da Antiga EWF New EWF Felipe Paulo foi logo de cara posto em uma Match contra Gabriel Mysterio com estipulação pela Roulette. Mas um pouco antes da Match,Evan Miller anunciou que a Match também seria pelo Intercontinental Championship além de Tables Match que foi a estipulação decidida pela Roulette.' '''Após uma grande Match,ambos caíram em cima de uma Table,assim acabando em Empate, Mas Evan Miller apareceu dnovo e recomeçou a Match,que foi posteriormente vencida por Gabriel Mysterio No Explosive Night #2 ,Felipe Paulo anunciou sua oposentadoria então Evan disse que finalmente lhe daria sua Dream Match... Felipe Paulo VS Evan Miller ...no TLC 2013 ,luta que já havia sido interrompida antes mesmo de acontecer na Antiga EWF... Mas no TLC 2013 a Match finalmente chegou a acontecer e Evan Miller saiu vitorioso após os 2 usarem várias vezes seus Finishers. Após a Match,Evan falou algo no ouvido de Felipe que só ele escutou e em seguida deu um abraço de despedida em seu grande amigo...Felipe saiu carregado nos ombros de Evan...segundo os fans presentes na Arena,os 2 saíram conversando sobre algo e chegaram até a rir em alguns momentos,pareciam realmente bem felizes em finalmente conseguirem fazer a tão aguardada Match entre eles 2014 No Explosive Night #5, Felipe Paulo retornou para uma Promo, onde começou a falar sobre a "The New revolution", mas foi surpreendentemente atacado pelo seu velho amigo Evan Miller, líder do grupo Ainda no Explosive Night #5, Steven Seagal, Will "The Charisma" e Alexandre em uma Elimination Handicap Match derrotaram John Vega e após isso, Evan Miller abusando de sua autoridade anunciou uma Match pelo EWF Championship entre ele contra John Vega, e aproveitando do estado de Vega após sua 1° Match, Evan conseguiu se tornar o EWF Champion. Logo após Evan vencer, Hardy Boy apareceu na Arena dizendo que se vingaria por Evan te-lo demitido do Cargo de GM da ECW... Evan tentou suborna-lo lhe devolvendo o emprego, mas Hardy se recusou, atacou Miller e usou seu contrato pelo EWF Championship Match e conseguiu sair vitorioso, assim se tornando o novo EWF Champion. Após isso, Caio Paccioni, Gabriel Paccioni e Gabriel Mysterio atacaram Will, Alexandre e Seagal.... e dpois Vega atacou Evan Miller com um Punt Kick e assim ficou marcado que no Over the Limit haveria uma "The New Revolution" VS Team Old-School em uma 8 Man Tag Team Elimination Match, porém Caio não chegou a lutar... ele foi atacano no Backstage pela "The New Revolution" e substituido por Felipe Paulo, mas Teal Old-School saiu derrotado. Após isso, Felipe Paulo foi posto como GM temporário do Explosive Night #9 e 10, enquanto Evan Miller estaria hospitalizado e aproveitou para fazer uma Promo agrdecendo pela introdução ao EWF Hall of Fame Hall of Fame Dia 26 de Março de 2014, Felipe Paulo foi anunciado como o 3° Hall of Fame da New EWF. (Felipe Paulo teve o anel de Hall of Fame entregue por Gabriel Mysterio) Texto de Introdução ao HoF: 'Felipe Paulo foi o 1° Intercontinental Champion da história da EWF, foi Tag Team Champion ao lado de R-Truth e chegou a até mesmo ganhar o 1° Contender ao World Heavyweight Championship, porém entregou o Contender para Gabriel Mysterio. Felipe foi um dos fundadores da EWF junto com Evan Miller e sempre quis uma luta contra ele... na Antiga EWF, a Match chegou a ser marcada diversas vezes, mas sempre acontecia algo que interrompia a Match antes mesmo dela começar, porém já no TLC 2013 da New EWF, Felipe Paulo finalmente conseguiu sua Match contra Evan Miller, que foi sua Match de aposentadoria. A Match chegou à até mesmo ser eleita a melhor do ano. Sem Felipe, a EWF não seria o que é hoje, portanto... Felipe Paulo, merece estar no Hall of Fame''' Aparições após introdução ao HoF No Explosive Night #11 (Old School) Felipe Paulo se reuniu novamente à R-Truth, e anunciaram que a "What's up Sucka" lutaria novamente e seria na Tag Team Turmoil Match do Explosive Night #12 para se decidir os 1°s Tag Team Champions da New EWF, porém eles não conseguiram sair vitoriosos. No Explosive Night #13, Felipe revelou não conseguir ficar longe dos ringue, anunciou que estaria de volta aos ringues da EWF e pediu uma Match contra Will no Extreme Rules 2014 pelo World Heavyweight Championship e Will aceitou a Match... No Explosive Night #14, Felipe foi derrotado por L-Test e no Extreme Rules derrotado por Will, assim não conseguindo conquistar seu tão desejado World Heavyweight Championship... No Explosive Night #15, mais uma derrota, dessa vez numa tentativa de ganhar o Intercontinental Championship de Shannon Moore, porém Felipe esteve muito perto de conseguir a vitória... No Explosive Night #16, Shannon Moore, Felipe Paulo e Wade Barrett derrotaram sem dificuldades a "The J.O.B. Squad" em uma 6 Man Tag Team Match, onde após o combate, Felipe Paulo atacou Shannon Moore com o Bookend e Wade Barrett atacou Felipe Paulo com o Bull Hammer, assim começando uma rivalidade entre os 3 Shannon Moore foi o Special Guest Referee da Single Match entre Wade Barrett e Felipe Paulo no Explosive Night #17, onde Barrett saiu vitorioso, mas logo após a vitória foi atacado por Shannon Moore que então anunciou que defenderia seu Title no Summerslam em uma Triple Threat Match entre os 3, onde mais uma vez Felipe Paulo saiu derrotado e então após isso, Felipe se afastou temporariamente do cargo de wrestler para se tornar uma espécie de olheiro da EWF na busca de novos talentos para se juntarem à ECW Guy Hardy, Felipe Paulo, John Vega, R-Truth, Matheus Daniels, Gabriel Paccioni, Caio Paccioni e Gabriel Mysterio participaram de um seguimento bastante bacana no Hardcore Justice 2014, onde mostrava todos eles juntos em uma clima bastante amigável para ver o Main Event do Show... realmente um seguimento espetacular, mostrando as maiores lendas da EWF juntas... No Explosive Night #21, Felipe fez seu retorno bastante diferente, xingando o público e dizendo que estava de volta para conquistar o World Heavyweight Championship e foi ai que John Vega também entrou no ringue e disse que como C.O.O. da empresa, sabe quando é a hora de alguém parar... Vega disse também que só voltaria pelo motivo certo... em seguida, Felipe tenta acertar o The Bookend em Vega, mas Vega escapa e lhe acerta o RKO! Depois de tudo isso, Vega disse que então tinha descoberto um bom motivo para retornar... impedir Felipe Paulo de conquistar qualquer Title até que o mesmo percebesse que já era hora de deixar os ringues No Explosive Night #22, Felipe Paulo e John Vega (havia conquistado o Hardcore Championship dias antes), foram colocados param enfrentar o Team Canada (Gabriel Master e Chris Benoit) em uma Tag Team Match... Logo que a Match se iniciou, Vega estendeu a mão para Felipe que então lhe fez o Bookend para em seguida se tornar o New Hardcore Champion... Felipe então foi embora e deixou Vega caído no ringue para perder também a Tag Team Match... No Explosive Night #23, Felipe Paulo foi derrotado por Carlos Shadows por Pinfall, então pela Rera 24/7, acabou também perdendo seu Hardcore Championship... Ainda no show, mais tarde foi anunciado que no Night of Champions, ele enfrentaria John Vega e R-Truth (que retornaria pra 1 Match) em uma Hardcore Match, de onde John Vega saiu vitorioso Após as diversas derrotas, Felipe finalmente voltou à vencer na Feast or Fired Match do Explosive Night #24, onde Felipe foi o 1° à pegar uma Briefcase ( a de N°4), que no Explosive Night #25 foi revelada como a Pink Slip, encerrando assim com a carreira de Felipe nos ringues da EWF Felipe participou como uma das surpresas na 2015 Royal Rumble Match, mas não saiu vitorioso Conquistas *EWF Hall of Fame 2014 Inductee *1x Intercontinental Champion *1x Tag Team Champion *1x Hardcore Champion *Slammy Awards - "Match" of the Year (2013) - Felipe Paulo VS Evan Miller no TLC 2013 *Slammy Awards - "Unexpected" Moment of the Year (2013) anunciar sua aposentadoria no Explosive Night #2